IN ONE MEMORIES
by arisucci
Summary: Winter War berakhir. Hitsugaya pun kehilangan nyawanya. Tapi siapa sangka, ia terlahir dengan ingatan tentang semuanya. Bagaimana reaksi Hitsugaya saat bertemu teman teman lamanya?  Petualangan baru pun dimulai. Warn: OC, AR, sedikit Romance.
1. Chapter 1

MEMORIES

Akhirnya fic pertamaku…

Maafya Megami-san yang itu aku salah update.

Maklum belum ngerti….

Sekali lagi maaf bagi yang udah baca…..

Tapi tetep inget review yawwwww!

YA udah, ga perlu banyak cingcong, langsung cong aje….

Aku sudah terbiasa, bahkan saat seseorang meneriakiku monster. Aku memang aneh-sesebagian besar orang menganggap begitu. Jika orang saat lahir kembali ke dunia biasanya bagaikan selembar kertas putih kosong, yang siap untuk diisi, tetapi tidak denganku. Aku memiliki ingatan kehidupanku di masa lalu. Semuanya, _Gotei 13,_ _Soul Society, _dan pertarungan _Winter war_. Ingatanku masih sangat jelas. Sensasi saat pedangnya-si busuk Aizen- menebasku. Saat itulah ingatanku berakhir, dan menyadari kalau aku sudah mati.

Saat itulah, aku menyadari, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya. Mataku terbuka. Meluhat sekeliling. Dunia yang sama sekali tak ku kenal. Secara naluriah aku menangis-waktu itu aku ragu kenapa aku mengangis, tetapi sekarang aku tahu maksudnya. Reinkarnasi. Aku tahu aku telah bereinkarnasi saat melihat kaca. Tubuhku tak sama lagi. Kulit putih pucat dengan guratan-guratan pembuluh darah yang terlihat jelas, rambut masih putih, mata hijau-yah, walau 2 hal ini masih sama-, dan tubuh yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan guling bayi.

Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku memiliki ingatan masa lalu-belajar dari pengalaman. Orang yang berbeda akan dijauhi. Itulah yang terjadi. Dengan menjadi seorang albino-orang yang tidak memiliki zat warna tubuh- sudah cukup membuat orang-orang menatapku jijik dan aneh, apalagi dengan menyombongkan diri kalau aku bisa mengingat siapa aku dulu. Orang-orang pasti menganggapku gila!

Selama 9 tahun-menurut perhitungan saat dilahirkan kembali- orang orang menjauhiku. Hanya Ibuku yang menerimaku. Ayahku sudah pergi entah kemana. Bajingan itu meninggalkan ku saat aku baru lahir. Dia tidak menerima diruku yang lahir cacat-aku tahu karena aku mengerti, dan mereka berteriak-teriak dihadapanku. 1 minggu yang lalu, ibuku meninggal. Selama ditinggal oleh Bajingan itu-aku tak ingin menyebutnya ayah- ibuku bekerja keras. Bahkan terlalu keras.

Sekarang aku tinggal sendiri, bahkan tidak ada keluarga yang mau menjagaku, yah memang aku tidak begitu berharap. Tapi tidak adakah rasa toleransi? Saat akan dibawa ke panti asuhan, aku melawan di pengadilan. Aku membayar seorang pengacara-uangnya dari warisan ibuku- dan akhirnya aku dibiarkan hidup sendiri.

Sebuah gumpalan berbulu melompat ke wajahku "Mau tidur sampai kapan?" hewan itu mengusap-usapkan tubuhya di dagu ku. Bulu-bulu pitihnya membuat daguku geli. Aku menjambak kulit punggungnya- kalau induknya menggigit, aku menjambak. Menyingkirkan kucing yang warna bulunya hampir mirip denganku, putih dengan loreng coklat. "Cepat buat sarapan, Shouitaro. Kau sudah berjanji."

Kehidupanku memang aneh, dimulai dari ingatanku, kucing yang bias bicara, dan yang paling parah adalah namaku. Kujou Shouitaro. Ibuku memang memiliki selera yang cukup unik-atau aneh-untuk memberiku nama. Aku tidak begitu suka nama lengkapku. Jika orang lain menanyai namaku, aku biasa menyebutkan margaku, atau Shou.

Melemparkan kucing aneh itu kelantai, marah karena dia menyebut nama lengkapku "Jangan sebut itu, Junk, atau tak ada sarapan." Kucing ini memang sudah bersama ku sejak aku masih kecil. Hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya berbicara. Aku tidak merasa aneh jika kucing ini sudah hidup lebih dari 8 tahun, mengingat kalau dia bisa bicara dan bisa berpikir seperti manusia.

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku. Menggerak-gerakkan badanku yang kaku. Menuruni tangga menyiapkan sarapan. Sudah mulai terbiasa hidup sendiri.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.00, masih banyak waktu. Sekolahku dimulai pukul 8.30. Tetapi biasanya aku berangkat lebih awal. Menikmati aroma pagi yang menyegarkan hati dan pikiran. Menyiapkan peralatan dan pakaian yang akan ku bawa ke sekolah. Mandi dan menunggu makanan matang.

"Toushiro…" , Junk mengelus-elus kakiku dengan tubuhnya.

Aku menjawab asal, "Huh. Ada apa? Cepat habiskan makanan mu." Tanpa meliriknya dan tetap menghabiskan sarapan ku. Memikirkan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan kemarin padaku. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Mudah sekali. Lalu pikiranku melayang pada beberapa mantra kidou yang kurapal. Beberapa bisa ku gunakan-aku rajin melatih kidou ku setiap hari- beberapa lagi tidak-aku lupa mantranya.

Tanpa kusadari Junk sudah naik ke meja makan. Menatapku. "Hei, Toushirou! Mau sampai kapan merenungi makananmu?" Matanya mengagetkanku. Bagaimana tidak, mata kuning besar berada tepat di depanku.

Aku meletakkan piringku dan membereskan meja makan, mencuci piring dan bersiap ke sekolah. Melirik jam sesekali. Masih jam 7. Aku melanjutkan lagi, untuk beberapa saat. Jam 7? Kenapa masih jam 7? Aku melirik jam sekali lagi. Memandanginya beberapa saat. Dan meyakinkan diri. Jam ku mati. Dan yang lebih parah lagi. Aku terlambat-mungkin.

Aku bergegas membereskan meja makan. Mengunci rumah dan melesat ke jalan. Mengambil jam tanganku yang tertinggal dan melesat lagi. Sesaat aku menyadari bahwa baru jam 7. 30. Aku tidak akan pulang lagi. Toh,rumah sudah beres. Berangkat lebih awal tak ada salahnya.

Di perjalanan aku melihat seorang anak. Bukan benar-benar seorang anak. Seorang roh anak kecil tepatnya. Selain tahu ingatanku yang lalu, aku juga bisa melihat makhuk makhluk yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain.

Aku tidak mengacuhkan anak itu. Meneruskan perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Junk yang tadinya diam, mulai angkat bicara. "Hei, kenapa tidak menolonhnya?"

"Dia, bukan urusanku lagi. Masih banyak dewa kematian lain. Aku sudah bukan dewa kematian lagi." Mengomentarinya singkat tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Kejam sekali. Walau pun begitu, paling tidak sapa. Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya ditinggal sendiri. Sikapmu tidak berubah sama sekali. Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Aku berhenti. Terdiam sejenak. " Aku…" Hening. Menunduk sepi. "Sudah bukan "'Hitsugaya Toushiro'" lagi. Aku sudah lama membuang nama itu." Kesepian menyelimutiku. Memang dari dulu aku kesepian. Tetapi tidak benar benar sendirian. Ada Hinamori. Ada matsumoto, dan yang lainnya.

Sekolah sama seperti biasa. Hari hari juga sama seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang dapat menarik perhatianku. Pintu geser kelasku bergerak, menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai.

Seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam, panjang memasuki ruangan. Namanya Ayumu. Wanita bertubuh tinggi langsing ini, berdiri di depan kelas. "Baiklah anak-anak, karena Dandy-sensei sedang cuti, maka hari ini kita kedatangan guru pengganti. Silakan masuk Kurosaki-san."

Seorang laki-laki tinggi, berambut jingga memasuki ruangan. Aku yang awalnya tidak mengacuhkan langsung menoleh, saat merasakan reiatsunya. Kurosaki Ichigo. Penampilan fisiknya cukup banyak berubah. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi. Wajahnya lebih dewasa.

Tiba tiba ia memukul meja. Semua orang melihat kearahnya. "Ok anak-anak. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. 25 Tahun. Guru pengganti. Single. Mengajar Bahasa Inggris. Ada yang bertanya?"

Hening. Tak ada yang bertanya. Ia meneruskan "Kalau tidak ada, langsung saja kita mulai pelajarannya."

Masih tak percaya, tanpa sadar aku menatapnya.

"Hallo, ada masalah?" Kaget. Tiba-tiba wajahnya mendekat.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Kurosaki mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Aku memalingkan muka "Tidak. Ini yang pertama."

"Oh.. Mungkin perasaanku saja."

Pelajaran usai. Tak ada yang menarik minatku kecuali pertemuan singkat dengan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Junk melompat ke arahku "Oi…Bagaimana tadi? Ada yang menarik?"

"Seperti biasa" Aku tidak ingin menceritakan pertemuanku dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Walaupun bertemu, aku sekarang tidak mengenalnya.

"Bagaimana ya kabar teman-teman_?"Kata-katanya terpotong. Sebuah garganta terbuaka. Sejak saat itu-winter war- baru kali ini aku merasakan reiatsu sebesar ini lagi.

Tubuhku kaget. Bergetar. Ketakutan. Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin. Menyadari kemampuanku sekarang. Mustahil bisa mengalahkannya. Ada reiatsu besar menyusul. Kakiku berhenti berlari. Mengenali Reiatsu itu. Rasa penasaran mengacaukan akal sehatku. Menyadari kalau aku mendekat. Tamatlah riwayatku. Kakiku tetap akal sehatku. Terus melangkah mendekati sumber energi.

Terlihat, sosok yang begitu kukenal. Sosok yang siap diserang seekor hollow. Sosok yang begitu familiar. Kini menggunakan haori putih yang dulu kukenakan. Tanpa sadar aku berteriak. Melepaskan reiatsuku.

"Matsumoto!"

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai.

**Review ato Shiro-chan ga muncul lagi…**


	2. Chapter 2

Wah wah dah lama banget nie ga update, padahal pendatang baru tapi koq males bangetya? Mina maaf ya, aku baru sempet update sekarang.

Bagi yang udah baca fic ini aku ucapin makasi banget! Udah mau ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fic ini.

Semuanya, makasi-makasi-makasi banyak ya udah ngereview.*nunduk dalem-dalem*

Chappy yang lalu, aku banyak banget ngelakuin kesalahan-keslahan Chappy yang sekarang, berusaha aku lengkapin sebisaku.

Untuk Kak Kusanagi, makasi banyak buat saran-sarannya*sambil nunduk-nunduk*

Nah sekarang kita mulai aja.

Disclaimer: Aku nangis darahpun? Bleach tetep punya Bang Tite Kubo, Tapi In One Memories punya Arisucci.

PAST

Chapter 2

Tubuhku bergerak tanpa komando. Sepertinya Matsumoto tidak mendengar panggilanku barusan. Ia melawan Hollow tersebut dengan lincah. Cara bertarungnya banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali au melihatnya bertarung.

Arrancar itu lari. Matsumoto pun mengikutinya. Naluriku mendorongku untuk mengejar Matsumoto yang mengejar Hollow tersebut. Setelah ku perhatikan, ternyata hollow itu seorang Arrancar. Pantas ia bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Matsumoto.

Tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah berlari hingga tanah lapang belakang sekolah. Aku berbalik, melihat apakah Junk ikut denganku. Ternyata dia memilih melarikan diri.

Keadaan sunyi senyap. Tak terlihat adanya pertarungan. Akan tetapi terasa reiatsu yang sangat besar disekitar sini.

Aku berjalan mendekat, hingga tubuhku menabrak sesuatu. Kekkai. Sepertinya kekkai ini baru saja dipasang. Pemasangannya pun tidak terlalu rapi. Banyak celah dimana-mana. Aku meraba- raba kekkai itu, mencari celah untuk dimasuki, beberapa saat yang lalu aku bimbang, ini bukan urusanku, akan tetapi rasa ingin tahu menjatuhkan akal sehatku.

Tubuhku terhisap. Aku masuk ke dalam kekkai. Seketika, Matsumoto yang merasakan ada seseorang yang menembus kekkeainya, berbalik. Menatapku. Terpaku sejenak dan berjalan mendekati ku. "Siapa? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam kekkai ku?", kebingungan tersirat di wajahnya. Ia tidak mengenaliku. Walaupun begitu, wajahku tak bisa diajak kompromi. Rasa bahagia menjalar memenuhi tubuhku. Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi aku menahan diri. Aku tahu, sekarang aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan ini sama sekali bukan saat yang tepat.

Pandanganku beralih. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat arrancar lagi. Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikannya. Arrancar itu tingginya hampir menyamai Sado, dengan tubuh sekurus Ishida. Dan seperti Arrancar-arrancar lainya, menggunakan pakaian kimono putih ditambah zanpakutou bersarung biru tergantung di pinggangnya. Potongan rambutnya agak aneh, perpaduan bob dan ungu, dan matanya pun sewarna, untuk ukuran laki-laki memang aneh, tapi kalau arrancar, memangnya ada yang tidak aneh?

Raut wajah Arrancar itu berubah seketika saat melihatku. Pertama raut muka terkejut, dan berubah menjadi senyum sinis."Wah..Wah…Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba." Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia menarik pedangnya dan menghilang.

Tiba-tiba arrancar itu berada di belakang Matsumoto. "Awas!" Aku meneriakinya. Ia berbalik. Terlambat Arrancar itu berhasil memukul kepalanya. Menghempaskanya jauh hingga terbentur ke sebuah pohon besar dengan suara keras. Aku berlari menyongsongnya. Berdiri didepannya, dengan pose siap menyerang.

Kekkai di sekitar kami mulai tidak sembang, sedikit lagi akan runtuh. Aku membenahinya, membuat dan mengokohkannya kembali. Kalau ada yang memasang kekkai, biasanya pasti ada misi penting, atau ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain.

"Berdiri! Matsumoto!" Aku berdiri membelakanginya. Menyadari kalau dia tidak bergerak mendengar ucapanku, aku mengalihkan sesaat ia masih membuka matanya,memperhatikan gerak gerikku, aku tidak yakin sih. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Aku memeriksa keadaannya dengan seksama, tidak begitu parah, akan tetapi jika tidak cepat-cepat ditangani bisa gawat. Akupun cepat-cepat menggunakan kido penyembuh untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Tiba-tiba terasa tekanan yang begitu dasyat. Tubuhku berat. Aku terjatuh. Ledakan reiatsu yang luar biasa. Arrancar itu mengeluarkan seluruh reiatsunya, mungkin baru sebagian besar atau mungkin ini baru sebagian kecilnya. Aku tidak tahu. Aku berbalik, mataku terbelak saat melihat arrancar itu sudah ada di belakangku. Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat. Meraih leherku yang tanpa pertahanna. Aku tercekik. Tak bisa bernafas. Segera aku mengucapkan mantra kido yang pertama ku ingat. Memegang tangan yang digunakannya untuk mencekikku. "Hado No 4 Byakurai!" parah. Suaraku parau, hampir-hampir tak terdengar, tapi jurusku berhasil. Ini ditandai dengan sebuah kilatan biru mencuat, menjalari tubuhnya.

Genggamannya terlepas, menjatuhkan tubuhku. Aku terbatuk, menghirup oksigen dengan cepat. Membuka mataku dan mencari-cari sosoknya. Arrancar itu masih kesakitan dan mengumpat kesal, bagaimana tidak hado jarak dekat! Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, aku merapal mantra-mantra kido. Berusaha mempertahankan diri sebisaku. Sekaligus menggunakan kido pelindung untuk meilindungi Matsumoto yang tergeletak disebelah kakiku. Pingsan. Saat aku yakin mantra pelindungnya sudah cukup kuat, aku menjauhinya, menjauhkan masalah darinya.

Aku meluruskan tanganku, menumpuk telapaknya, "Hado No 31, Shakkaho!", semburat bola api merah melesat dari telapak tanganku, mengenainya tepat di wajah. Asap mengepul memenuhinya. Aku menunggu beberapa saat, hanya untuk memastikan hasilnya. Akan tetapi aku seharusnya sudah bisa menduganya. Hado tingkat segitu mana mempan!

"Wah..wah..wah. Siapa sebenarnya kau nak? Jurusmu lumayan juga." Aku tidak menjawab. Bersiap dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk melancarkan kido selanjutnya, tapi tiba-tiba Arrancar itu menghilang.

"Jangan lari, adik manis… ayo… kemari!" Dia muncul lagi dibelakangku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku mulai berpikir dan membuat sebuah rencana., Aku berhenti, dan berbalik, melihat arrancar itu. Dia berjalan perlahan. Aku harus memanfaatkan kelengahannya ini. "Bakudo 75 Gochutekkan!" 5 pilar yang luar biasa besar menjepit sang Arrancar, menjatuhkannya.

Aku pun jatuh berlutut juga. Tidak kuat menopang berat badanku sendiri. Kido tingkat tinggi yang menguras cukup banyak tenagaku. Kekkai yang ku buatpun pecah berkeping-keping. Aku tahu. Aku pasti tidak bisa mengalahkan Arrancar itu sendiri. Tetapi aku harus bisa menahannya, paling tidak sampai shinigami yang lain datang untuk mengurusnya.

Aku bangkit lagi, menopang tubuhku menggunakan pobon besar dibelakangku. Arrancar itu terlihat begitu ingin melepaskan dirinya dari jeratanku, tetapi sia-sia. Karena jurusku kali ini akan melengkapi penderitaannya.

Aku berjalan tertatih tatih, "Hado No 62 Hyapporankan!" Sebuah pilar merah muda muncul dari tanganku. Dengan bertopang pada sebuah pohon besar aku melempar pilar itu. Semakin jauh, pilar itu menjadi semakin banyak. Sedikit lagi bisa menusuk Arrancar itu, akan tetapi beberapa saat sebelumnya ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari jeratanku.

Tenagaku sudah terkuras habis. Aku terjatuh. Pandangan mataku kabur. Samar-samar kulihat Arrancar itu mulai mendekat perlahan. Tiba-tiba datang beberapa reiatsu yang ku kenali. Arrancar itu menoleh ke lain arah dan mengumpat pelan. Garganta terbuka dibelakangnya, ia masuk dan menghilang.

Hal terakhir yang ku ingat hanyalah bayangan samar-samar Kurosaki yang berlari mendekatiku dan memanggil namaku, nama baruku, berulang kali. Walaupun ingin menyuruh mulut berisiknya diam, aku tak bisa. Perlahan semuanya lenyap.

Kepalaku sakit. Suara-suara ribut terdengar memenuhi kepalaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka ributkan. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, memfokuskan pandanganku. melihat sekeliling. Perdebatan mereka akhirnya berhenti saat menyadari, aku yang mulai sadar.

"Taicho!"

Ngomong-ngomong ada yang tau ga Bleach Vivariation Festival?

****Balasan untuk review****

-Hanabi Kaori-

Maafya Kaori-san, waktu itu aku baru pertama kali update, jadi masih agak bingung. Ngomong-ngomong, makasi banyak dah review 'n' lam kenal juga ^_^

-Divinne Oxalyth-

Maafya memang ini memeng fic pertamaku 'n' aku semangat banget buatnya. Padahal dah ku baca ulang lho! Tapi apa daya manusia bisa salah juga kan? Makasi dah ngereview ya…

-Megami Mayuki-

Aduh Megami-san, aku bener-bener minta maaf, padahal udah direview n di fave, tapi mau gimana lagi, untuk menyajikan yang lebih baik, aku harus update lagi n ngeremove fic beserta reviewna. Maaf banget. Satu lagi, Makasi dah ngereview ya!

-UtauPikachan-

Uta-chan, boleh ga manggilnya gini? Wah aku seneng banget ada yang suka ma fic yang aga ga jelas gini. Makasi banyak dah ngereview ya!

-aRaRaNcHa-

Yah, bener banget tu aRa-san, aku bener-bener lupa sama disclaimernya. N aku ga tau cara pake dash, pas lagi ngetik di rumah maunya emang pake dash eh, tapi ga nemu-nemu. Aku juga masih bingung make fitur-fitur di ffm. Dulu aku posting aja masih susah. Yosh, yang penting ngucapin makasi banyak ya atas saran-sarannya n yang lebih penting makasi banyak dah ngereview fic ini!

-Hotaru Jaegerjaquez-

Wah wah yang bunuh Shiro-chan kan Aizen mbak. Ichigo yang jadi guru, karena iseng mikirin gimana ya kalo Shiro-chan harus jadi lebih hormat sama Ichi. Kalo masalah Rangiku yang jadi taicho, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Makasi banyak buat reviewna!

-ucchan910-

Makasi dah ngereview fic yang ga jelas ini alias gaje ini ya!

-Rasiel Principe-Namikawa-

Aku ga tau juga ini yang pertama atau bukan, tapi yang pasti, aku kepikiran buat fic ini saat baca fic yang lain. Kebanyakan kalau buat Hitsu meninggal pasti ingatannya hilang, ginmana kalau sebaliknya, ingatannya masih tapi ga ada yang ngenalin dia. Btw makasi banyak ya udah ngereview fi ini!

-Fujikaze Akira-

Wah kalau masalah Ichi yang ga inget Hitsu tu yak arena wajahnya ga sama. Mungkin aku kurang nekenin masalah itunya kali, ya? Oc, makasi banyak buat review nya ya!

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Lie

Wuih dah lama nih..

Terima kasih pada para pembaca yabng sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini, meluangkan matanya untuk melihat dan membaca cerita, yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi di episode bleach manapun.

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite

Chapter 3

Kepalaku berputar. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Bingung apa yang harus ku katakan. Otakku berjalan dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku menatap Matsumoto. "Siapa? " Tanyaku pura-pura bodoh. Dan sudah pasti aktingku tidak meyakinkan.

"Taicho! Jangan main-main!" Bentaknya, berjalan mendekat dan mencengkaram pundakku dengan keras. Terasa sakit, akan tetapi lebih terasa pedih.

Matanya menatap mataku. Matanya masih sebiru dulu, akan tetapi terlihat lebih tegas, atau bisa dibilang terluka. "Tidak ada manusia yang cukup kuat untuk masuk ke dalam kekkai, tidak ada manusia yang bisa membuat kekkai. Tidak ada manusia yang sanggup menghadapi Arrancar! Taicho, aku yakin itu anda!"

Ya ampun, sejak kapan dia bisa berfikir sejauh itu? Aku memalingkan wajah. Sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa menatap matanya. Kelihatannya dia marah sekali. Aku memang sudah sembrono menanggil namamya. Tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksud mu. Dan aku tidak mengenalmu." kataku berbohong.

Aku meliriknya. Wajahnya memerah. Melepaskan cengkraman kuatnya dari pundakku. Dia menunduk dan mundur beberapa kuda-kuda, "Hado No 4 Byakurai!" Dengan cepat kilatan biru mengarah ke tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Mengangkat kedua tanganku berusaha melindungi diri sebisaku.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, aku menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa tidak sakit? Aku menurunkan tanganku, membuka mata perlahan. Kurosaki berdiri didepanku.

"Rangiku-san, jangan gegabah! Kalau dia terluka parah bagaimana?" Teriak Kurosaki marah. Hentakkan Zanpakutonya membuat semuanya tercengang.

"Tapi dia pasti bisa menahannya!" Jawab Matsumoto. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca, menyiratkan kepedihan, kesedihan, dan keputusasaan, hingga aku tak bisa menatapnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau kau salah lihat?" Teriak Kurosaki lagi.

Mendengar perdebatan Matsumoto dan Kurosaki membuat hatiku panas. Kenapa semua orang mempermasalahkan hal ini? Kalau aku memang Hitsugaya Toushiro, memang kenapa? Apa yang akan mereka lakuakan?Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

Teriakan-teriakan menggema di telingaku. Membuat pikiran dan perasaanku menjadi semakin kacau. Perasaan bingung, marah, dan bersalah, bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Aku menutup teliangaku dengan kedua tangan pucatku, mencoba menghentikan suara-suara bising itu. Ingin sekali rasanya meneriaki mereka berdua untuk diam.

"Diam!"

Yang pasti itu bukan teriakanku. Itu teriakan Kuchiki Rukia. Pandanganku beralih padanya. Aku melepaskan cengkramanku di kedua telingaku, dan ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang memperhatikannya, Semua orang, atau yang setidaknya, bisa disebut orang mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Semua terdiam termasuk kedua orang yang tadi saling melempar makian. "Ichigo Tenanglah. Anda juga Rangiku-san."

Suaraku memecahkan keheningan. "Aku ingin pulang." Kataku lemah. Aku sudah muak. Aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi. Aku ingin berhenti dan cuci tangan dari dunia ini.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan cepat kepeningan menjalari, otomatis tanganku mencari tempat untuk bertumpu. Bahkan tubuhku sendiri tidak bisa menahan berat badanku yang bahkan tidak begitu berat. Akan tetapi dengan cepat Kurosaki menangkapku. Mendudukkanku lagi di atas kasur yang empuk.

Dia menetapku tajam, atau mungkin matanya memang tajam. "Oi Kujou, jangan paksakan dirimu!"

"Ichigo, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Abarai agak tercengang mendengar Kurosaki menyebut namaku.

"Hn. Dia muridku di sekolah." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku bangkit kembali, dan menglepaskan pegangannya. Memegang kayu penyangka kasur sebagai tumpuan, "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jawabku dingin. Aku tidak ingin dikasihani orang lain. Aku bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Oi..oi..sudah kubilangkan jangan memaksakan diri." Aku menatapnya tajam. Menyiratkan kalau aku sudah tidak tahan disini, dan ingin pulang secepatnya.

Sepertinya ia menangkap maksud dari tatapanku. Itu tertanda dari tingkahnya yang mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berbalik membelakangiku. " Dasar keras kepala! Baiklah, kalau begitu biar ku antar. Kau tidak boleh menolak. Sementara itu, Kau berbaringlah dulu. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Yang lainnya keluarlah. Kecuali Inoue." Dia memalingkan wajah pada gadis cantik berambut coklat di sebelahnya. "tolong ya. "

"Hai Kurosaki-kun!" Jawabnya ceria. Kurosaki berjalan keluar dengan diikuti oleh shinigami-shinigami lainnya dan juga beberapa orang bekas ryouka yang aku lupa namanya. Meninggalkan ku berdua dengan Inoue Orihime. Dan tak lupa menutup pintu.

Inoue berjalan mendekatiku. Nah adik kecil berbaringkah." Memapahku dan membaringkanku pada kasur tadi. " Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Kujou Shouitaro." Jawabku.

"Nah Kujou-kun tenang ya, aku akan mengobatimu." Dia meletakkan kedua tangnnya diatas tubuhku. Memejamkan mataku, berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku. Sensasi hangat yang sama, yang pernah kurasakan dulu menjalar melintasi tubuhku.

"Er…Kujou-kun? Biasanya orang biasa akan bertanya siapa mereka? kenapa mereka menggunakan pakaian hitam? Kenapa mereka menbawa pedang, dll. Tapi kenapa Kujou-kun tidak bertanya?"

Hening sejenak. Aku memikirkan jawaban terbaik agar dia tidak curiga. "Karena, itu bukan urusanku." Jawabku singkat.

"Be..begitu ya" Jawabnya terbata-bata. Sepertinya agak kaget mendengar jawabanku. Kami melanjutkan proses penyembuhan yang dia lalukan ditemani keheningan. Aku memang bukan orang yang pintar mencari bahan perbincangan.

Mendadak sensasi hangat itu menghilang. Inoue terdiam. Aku membuka mata perlahan penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku melihat sekeliling. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku mengamati wajahnya. Seperti agak terkejut, dan menegang.

" Ku..Kujou-kun?" tanyanya ragu, " Kenapa tidak bertanya bagaimana caraku menyembuhkanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar telak mengenaiku. Aku tahu Inoue Orihime memiliki kekuatan istimewa, yang dapat menyembuhkan orang lain. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal, karena itu aku tidak mempertanyakannya. Aku sudah terbiasa.

Aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan itu. Untungnya. bunyi pintu kamar yang terbuka menyelamatkanku. Kami menoleh bersama sama. Kurosaki dan shinigami lainnya , sepertinya sudah masuk ke gigai mereka masing masing.

"Inoue, bagaimana ?" Tanya Kuchiki Rukia.

"Eh? Su..sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya ragu. Apa dia sudah curiga?

Aku bangun dan ternyata rasa pening yang sama masih terasa. Aku memegang kepalaku. Mengernyit kecil. Baru pertamakali pengobatan Inoue Orihime tidak berhasil.

Inoue berjalan mendekati kawanan shinigami itu dan berbisik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan juga tidak ingin tahu. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini, hanya pulang, mandi dan tidur.

Matsumoto berjalan mendekatiku, berjongkok didepanku. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kujou Shouitaro." Jawabku sambil melihatnya. Tatapannya begitu lembut. Menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Shou-chan, maafya tadi kakak agak kasar. Soalnya, kamu sangat mirip dengan orang yang dulu kukenal. Namaku Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Tidak masalah."Kataku sambil memalingkan wajah. Entah sejak kapan aku jadi sensitive begini.

"Ayo kalau begitu Kujou." Aku mengikuti Kurosaki keluar dari rumah itu. Mengamati sekelilingku. Aku mengenali rumah ini. Rumah tempat semuanya berawal. Rumah tempat tinggal keluarga Kurosaki. Aku mengikutinya dengan seksama, tanpa suara, hingga ke sebuah ruangan gelap yang biasanya disebut garasi. "Kenapa kau ikut kemari? Kau tunggu di luar saja."

Aku menggeram pelan dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan perasaan agak marah. Akan tetapi perasaan itu cepat tergantikan dengan keadaan rumah yang tiba-tiba sepi. Semua Shinigami tadi sudah tidak ada. Mungkin mereka kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka.

Suara geraman keras mengaum. Memecah keheningan sesaat yang begitu kunikmati. Sebuah motor balap besar keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhenti tepat didepanku. Aku memandanginya. Motor besar dengan merek terkenal terukir di badannya.

Aku memandangi motor itu dengan seksama. Dan tanpa sadar terdiam. "Kenapa melamun? Cepat Naik!" Ucapnya keras.

Aku naik ke atas motor tanpa berkata apa-apa dan perjalanan pulang pun ditemani keheningan panjang sampai Kurosaki menanyakan dimana rumahku.

"Jalan di depan belok, rumah pertama. Ada papan namanya. " Jawabku singkat.

"Ok!"

Motornya melaju semakin cepat, aku memper erat peganganku dan menutup mata. Tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak. Aku membuka mata. Ternyata sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku turun dari motornya. Dan berbalik, "Terima kasih."

Dia menaikkan kaca helmnya, "Apa perlu ku antar sampai di dalam?" Tanyanya.

" Tidak usah, juga tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Oh.. Kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hn." Jawabku seadanya.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi terasa sangat besar dan sepi untuk ditiggali oleh seorang anak berumur 9 tahun. Aku segera naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarku. Menaruh barang barangku, dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Hari sudah larut ketika aku kembali ke kamar. Jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Jam yang sudah terlalu malam jika ingin makan malam, jadi sebaiknya ditunda dan dilanjutkan saat sarapan.

Junk ternyata sudah menunggu di atas tempat tidurku. Berbaring malas dengan gaya mendekap. Aku mengambilnya dan menghempaskannya.

"Shou-chan… jahat sekali!" katanya.

"Aku tidak ingin dikatai oleh pengecut yang meninggalkan majikannya dalam kesulitan." Jawabku tak acuh.

"Jangan begitu… Aku hanya mengikuti instingku. Jika ada bahaya ya, aku lari.. Bukannya malah mendekati sumber masalah."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku lelah." Aku berbaring dan memejamkan mataku. Mulai sekarang aku mengingatkan diriku, aku harus selau berbohong. Berbohong mengenai segalanya. Kekuatanku, ingatanku, keadaanku, dan terutama siapa diriku.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun, melakukan aktivitasku seperti biasa, tetapi kejadian setelahnya tidak seperti biasa.

Setibanya di sekolah, dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan mendatangiku. Anak laki-laki itu sepertinya lebih tua dariku, rambutnya coklat, kulitnya agak terbakar dan bertubuh tinggi besar. Sedangkan yang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu, kulit putih langsat dan barusan, aku mengingat ingat kembali kalau dia teman sekelasku.

"Ikut kami." Kata yang laki-laki. Aku tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia menarik tanganku. "Ku bilang, ikut aku."

Aku menghempaskan tangannya. "Atas dasar apa aku harus ikut dengan mu?"

"Kami melihat apa yang lakukan kemarin. Kau melawan monster itu."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Ada anak yang bisa melihat ke dalam kekkai buatanku! Siapa mereka? Untuk sementara aku harus menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Mereka menarik tanganku lagi, tetapi kali ini aku tidak melawan. Mengikuti kemana mereka akan membawaku.

…

Gomen ne semuannya..

Yang tadi itu, aku Cuma coba ngupdate, tenyata mau…

N' nie fic yang bener…

Oc, buwat yang nge review chapter yang lalu makaci, makaci, makaci banget.

Tanpa kalian cerita ini tidak akan berkembang.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, agar fic ini menjadi lebih baik dan dapat memuaskan anda pembaca sekalian.

Terimakasih..

Dan kata-kata terakhir..

Mind to review?

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**New Adventure  
**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU,  
**

**Halo minna!* menghindar dari lemparan sandal***

**waduh udah lama nih ga update. Laptopku hang, kayaknya minta pensiun deh! Makanya dia ngambek en ga mau idup idup. terpaksa deh begadang buat ini fic.**

**Nah Happy reading!**

...

Kakiku melangkah tanpa ku ketahui akan kemana. Hanya mengikuti mereka yang menarikku. Pikiranku melayang tak tentu arah. Banyak yang ku pikirkan tentang kata-kata mereka. Aku bahkan kemarin tidak merasakan reiatsu selain arancar itu sendiri. Tak sedikit pun.

Bau amis yang tidak ku kenal menyengat hidungku, menyadarkanku kembali ke dunia ini. Mengangkat wajahku pelan dan melihat sekelilingku. Daerah yang sama sekali belum pernah aku masuki.

Pelabuhan. Pelabuhan yang berbeda, yang tidak terurus. Seperti sebuah kota mati. Bahkan aku tidak melihat satupun burung yang biasanya berterbangan di pesisir pantai.

Mereka menyeretku lebih cepat. Kami berjalan menuju sebuah gedung tua. Gedung yang terlihat begitu rapuh, akan tetapi pandanganku berubah saat aku baru menginjakkan kaki ke dalammya.

Sebuah kekkai terpasang di dalam gedung itu. Melindungi semua yang ada di dalamnya. Aku memalingkan pandanganku, mengamati keadaan seluruh gedung.

Terdapat beberapa kertas dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh tergambar di atasnya. Bukan hanya di satu tempat, melainkan tersebar di seluruh bagian bangunan tua ini.

"Miharu, kenapa diam saja? Cepat ajak si Koyuki ke sini!" terdengar suara dari sudut ruangan yang gelap.

"Hikaru, kenapa kau usil sekali. Cepat hidupkan lampunya supaya kita bisa melihatnya!" kata seorang lagi yang juga sama sama berada di pojok ruangan.

"Hai..Hai..."

Tiba tiba ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan. Aku menutupi mataku dengan tangan untuk menghindari cahayanya. Perlahan lahan aku membuka mata beberapa orang sedang memperhatikanku.

Dua orang tadi ternyata sudah melepaskan pegangan mereka terhadapku dan bergabung bersama sama kelompok mereka. Aku mneghitung jumlah mereka, 1, 2, .. ada 6 orang keseluruhan.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut coklat maju mendekatiku. "Selamat datang Koyuki." Katanya lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Ko..yuki?" jawabku bingung.

Ekspresi laki-laki itu berubah. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Hikaru! Miharu! Kalian bilang namanya Koyuki?"

Dua laki- laki yang memiliki wajah yang sama, yang salah satunya menarikku kemari, tetapi aku tidak tahu yang mana, sepertinya mereka kembar. Mereka saling lempar pandang, yang pertama berbicara yang berambut hitam, "Sebenarnya kami tidak tahu namanya."

Dilanjutkan oleh yang berambut coklat, "makanya saat melihat dia memiliki rambut putih, kulit putih dan mata yang indah."

"kami memutuskan, untuk memanggilnya koyuki."

"ko artinya kecil, yuki artinya salju, jadi salju kecil."

Kata mereka bergantian.

Laki laki itu mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya dan melanjutka kata katanya. " Maaf, mereka memang sembarangan. Siapa namamu, dik?"

"Na..Namanya Kujou Shouitaro." Jawab gadis teman sekelasku.

"Wah Kaori-chan kenal ya?" Tanya si kembar bersamaan.

"Di..Dia teman sekelasku." Tambahnya.

Laki laki itu membenahi kacamatanya, memperlihatkan mata cokalat kelam yang indah dan tegas. "Jadi sekali lagi aku ucapkan, selamat datang Kujou."

"'Selamat datang'?" Tanyaku.

Dia agak bingung, lalu memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahnya lagi, "Miharu! Kau belum menjelaskannya?" tanyanya lagi pada si kembar.

"Wah! Aku lupa." Kata yang berambut coklat.

"Dasar! Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Ayo, mendekatlah. Duduklah disini, akan kami suguhkan teh agar terasa lebih akrab." Katanya sambil menunjukkan sofa empuk.

Aku tercengang. "Jangan bercanda! Cepat katakan urusan kalian. Aku masih ada urusan." Apa maksud semua ini!

"Miharu! Kaori! Jangan-jangan kalian memaksanya ikut kemari ya?"

"He..he..." jawab si kembar.

"ma ..maaf." Jawab gadis itu ragu.

" Kalau hanya untuk bersantai-santai disini, aku pergi. Aku tidak ingin membung-buang waktu." Kataku sambil berbalik dan bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas terbang didepanku, meledak dan menjadi sebuah tembok penghalang. Aku memalingkan pandanganku, " Wah-wah Koyuki-kun, jangan buru-buru, sebaiknya minum teh dulu yuk.." kata seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang mengingatkanku dengan senyum Unohana-taicho.

Aku berdecak pelan dan berbalik kembali, mendekati mereka dan duduk di sofa itu. "Ayo cepat! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

...

Aku mencerna kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan. "Jadi kalian ini kelompok pengusir setan dengan nama.. apa tadi?"

Gadis berambut coklat menjawab "Bleaching Demon."

"Ya apalah itu, dan kalian ingin mengajakku bergabung?"

Giliran si kembar menjawab "Yak. Tepat sekali."

"Kazehaya, kita belum memperkenalkan diri kita padanya lho!"

Laki-laki berkacamata coklat itu menjawab, "benar juga. Aku Kazehaya Ryuu, murid kelas 1 SMA Karakura."

Si kembar berambut hitam berkata, "Aku Segawa Hikaru".

" Aku Segawa Miharu, adik kembar Hikaru." Lanjut yang satu lagi.

"kami murid kelas 3 SMP Karakura." Jawab mereka bersamaaan.

Wanita berambut cokat itu berdiri dan menunduk, " Aku Yano Yurino, murid kelas 1 SMA Karakura. Salam kenal" bergiliran.

Mataku berhenti pada anak yang cukup aneh. dia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru. Aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi. " Aku Hanz Langhorn, kelas 5 SD Karakura."

"A..aku.. Minami Kaori, murid kelas 4 SD Karakura."

Aku memandang mereka semua, satu persatu. Memirirkan gerakan selanjutnya.

Akhirnya aku berdiri, "Yah, aku tidak ada waktu untuk main-main dengan kelompok pengusir setan kalian. Aku masih punya urusan."

Lelaki yang benama Kazehaya menarik tanganku. "Koyuki-kun, kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Akhir-akhir ini, monster-monster aneh makin banyak bermunculan. Kami sudah lama mengamati gerak gerikmu, dan kemarain, saat kau menghadapi monster-monster itu sendirian, kami memituskan untuk merekrutmu."

"Kalian pasti salah lihat. Aku tidak mungkin menghadapi monster yang kalian katakan." Aku mengelak dari kata-katanya.

"Kami tidak mungkin salah lihat!" kata Miharu dan Hikaru.

"kami mengikuti kalian. kami juga melihat saat sekelompok orang memakai pakaian hitam dan kakak Kurosaki-sensei membawamu pulang ke rumahnya." Tambah mereka lagi.

"Kakak Kurosaki-sensei?" tanyaku

"Ya, kakak dari Kurosaki Karin yang memapahmu kemarin sampai di rumahnya." jelas si kembar.

"Koyuki-kun. Kami sangat membutuhkan kemampunmu untuk mneneangkan kota Karakura ini. Kau sendiri pasti merasakan betapa ricuhnya kota ini sekarang." Lanjut Kazehaya.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Jawabku dingin.

" Koyuki, jangan bilang begitu. Kota ini merupakan tempat tinggalmu, tempat orang-oarang yang kau sayangi tinggal." Timpal Yano.

Kemarahanku memuncak. Kenapa semua orang sangat ingin aku melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan?. Ini hidupku. Milikku. Terserah aku.

"jangan sebut aku 'Koyuki'. Aku tidak akan mengikuti permainan bodoh ini. Aku ingin cuci tangan dari dunia ini. Aku sudah muak dengan arwah-arwah, soul society, hollow, arancar. Sudah cukup. Jangan ada yang menghalangiku." Aku berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu!"

Seseorang memegang tanganku, aku berbalik dan menghempaskannya.

" Lepas kan!" pekkikku.

"Kau.. Shinigami?"

Aku berbalik lagi. Mataku melebar menatapnya. Memperhatikan orang yang menyebutkan kata-kata barusan. Hanz Langhorn.

"Apa itu shinigami?" tanya yang lain.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia tersenyum sinis "Bukan urusanmu." Katanya.

Aku mendecak keras berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu."

Mendengar kata-katanya langkahku terhenti. Berbalik.

"Tetapi ada syaratnya."

Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendengarkan permintaannya, agar semua yang ku lakukan tidak sia-sia.

...

"Koyuki! Kau hadapi yang itu! Kembar! Kau hadapi yang ini!" Perintah Kazehaya sambil mrmberikan tanda kepada si kembar Segawa.

" Jangan panggil aku Koyuki!" Teriakku, sambil mengucapkan beberapa mantra kidou tingkat rendah untuk menghadapi hollow yang berkeliaran.

Ternyata tujuan mereka merekrutku, karena mereka kekurangan personil. Sebelumnya yang dapat diandalkan untuk menyerang hollownya hanya Yano dan si kembar Segawa. Tapi, Yano hanya berguna jika kertas mantranya masih tersedia. Yano merupakan seorang Onmyouji dari keluarga onmyoudou ternama di Jepang.

Si kembar Segawa juga kadang tidak berguna. Jika salah satu tidak ada maka keduanya tidak akan seimbang. Pertama sang kakak, Segawa Hikaru, kekuatannya adalah sebagai penetral. Sedangkan sang Adik kekuatannya menggebu-gebu, jadi mereka saling berkaitan. Jika mereka sedang bertengkar makanya, mereka tidak berguna.

Selanjutnya Kazehaya Ryuu, dia memiliki reiatsu yang besar. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung tahu kalau dia merupakan pemimpin kelompok ini. Dia seorang medium yang memiliki kekuatan PK yang cukup tinggi, akan tetapi kekuatannya hanya bisa dipakai sekali dalam sehari. Benar-benar payah.

Si blasteran Hanz Langhorn. Kekuatannya adalah psikometri. Psikomerti adalah orang yang dapat mengetahui masa lalu benda dengan menyentuhnya. Mungkin karena itulah dia bisa megetahui masa laluku sebagai seorang shinigami.

Minami kaori kekuatannya adalah menyucikan. Jelas karena dia seorang Miko di Kuil. Hanz Langhorn yang memberitahu masalah sang arwah, dan Minami yang mensugestinya untuk mendapatkan hal tersebut. Mereka bisa membuat arwah-arwah tenang dan kembali ke soul society, akan tetapi jika tidak dikalahkan dulu bagaimana mau disucikan?

Jadi yang paling diharapkan di kelompok ini sepertinya aku.

"Hei, ini!" kata Hanz sambil melemparkan jus padaku.

Aku segera meminumnya. Memakai reiatsu untuk bertarung benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Dia duduk di sampingku, ikut menatap bintang dari atas atap sekolah.

"Pemandangannya Bagus ya?"

"Hn."

"Koyuki, kenapa kau tidak ingin jati dirimu sebagai shinigami terungkap?"

"Jangan panggil aku 'koyuki'. Dan aku sudah bukan shinigami lagi."

"Tapi yang kulihat?"

" Itu, masa laluku. Masa sebelum aku terlahir kembali."

" pertanyaan ku belum terjawab."

" bukan urusanmu."

Wajahnya berkerut, "oi, koyuki, kalau kau terus mengatakan hal seperti itu, tidak heran kau tidak memiliki teman."

Aku melompat dari lantaitiga atap sekolah. Dan melambaikan tangan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Hanz saat itu. Yang ku pikirkan hanya berbaring di kasurku yang empuk dan mengambil selimut

Dan yang terpenting aku tidak menyangka ternyata pertemuanku dengan Bleaching Demon merupakan takdir yang tak terelakkan, dan membawa ku pada jawaban atas pernyataan ibuku sesaat sebelum dia meninggal.

...

**Ok Segini dulu...**

**Chppy selamjutnya akan memasuki inti cerita ...**

**N' alasan Hitsu-kun tidak ingin identitasnya terbongkar di beberapa chapter kedepan.**

**Terimakasih untuk yang Review chapter lalu. **

**Terakhir **

** Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Minna, gomen-ne, aku updatenya lama, tapi sekarang laptoku sudah bener, jadi akan kuusahakan untuk mengupdate lebih cepat.

~In One Memories.~

Menerima segala jenis kritik dan saran.

Menerima segala jenis review.

Dan caranya gampang banget!

Tinggal klik tombol reviwe di bawah cerita ini. ^_^

~Jangan hiraukan promosi dia atas~

Bleach©Tite Kubo

In One Memories©Arisucci

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Musim yang paling tidak kusukai akhirnya mulai menghantui. Musim panas atau bias dibilang musim libur . Musim dimana orang-orang biasanya melakukan banyak kegiatan, seperti pergi ke pantai, mendaki gunung, dan mencari kesibukan lain di tengah liburan. Tetapi tidak dengan kelompok yang satu ini. Kelompok yang terdiri dari orang-orang aneh, yang bahkan tidak bisa memperioritaskan sebuah daftar kehidupan.

Semuanya berawal dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Flash Back

….

"Koyuki, bagaimana? Ikut kan?" kata si kembar sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Ha?"

"Kau pasti tadi tidak mendengarkan. Liburan musim panas ini kami akan pergi ke desa Kaori-chan. Kau ikut kan?"

Aku tidak perlu berpikir untuk memutuskan hal ini. "Tidak." jawabku ketus.

"He-eh. Kenapa?" tanya mereka lagi.

"Itu merepotkan."

"Ayolah Koyuki, kita datang ke sana untuk berlatih, bukan untuk berlibur."

"Ayolah, ayolah, ayolah!"

"Kampung Kaori-chan terkenal dengan semangkanya yang enak lho!"

Semangka? Siapa yang mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku suka semangka? Aku berpikir sejenak. Semangka... Sepertinya sudah agak lama aku tidak makan semangka. Bagaimana ya? Masalahnya sekarang ini musim panas. Matahari pasti bersinar terik. Yah... mungkin ada baiknya kalau dicoba.

"Baiklah. Dimana tempatnya?"

"Di Kota Karakura."

….

Ya, disinilah aku sekarang. Terjebak di mobil dengan suasana panas di cuaca yang sangat panas. Bagaimana tidak panas? Si kembar terus melantunkan lagu yang tidak jelas—tidak jelas iramanya, liriknya, dan segala yang biasanya disebut lagu tidak ada pada lantunan kata-kata mereka. Kazehaya hanya menyetir sambil menertawai lagu mereka, begitu juga Yano, dan Hanz. Sedangkan Minami, dia tertidur nyenyak. Tertidur pada saat suasana gaduh, yang pasti tidak akan membuatku bisa tertidur—terang saja, suara cekikikan mereka pasti terdengar sampai jarak 25 meter, dan dia bisa tidur! Dan aku, hanya aku yang sepertinya tidak menikmati suasana gaduh ini.

"Koyuki, ayo ikut tertawa bersama kami!" ajak si kembar, menoleh ke kursi belakang sambil menari-nari. Sekarang wajah mereka dipenuhi coretan-coretan spidol warna. Entah permainan apa lagi yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Aku memalingkan wajah, dan menutup mata. Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa Minami bisa tertidur nyenyak. Teriakan-teriakan mereka yang memekakkan telinga bagai lagu nina bobo yang sedikit diarasemen menjadi berirama RnB. Aku tidak tahu karena apa, tetepi sepertinya aku mulai menikmati alunan musiknya.

Mobil berhenti mendadak, membuat kepalaku menghantam pada kursi di depanku.

"Tsk," aku menggosok keningku dan menoleh ke depan, "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya mobilnya mogok." kata Kazehaya panik, sambil berusaha menghidupkan mesin mobil. Si Kembar saling tatap satu sama lain, seperti saling mengerti isi pikiran masing-masing, lalu mengangguk.

"Ryuu, bagaimana kalau kami mendorong mobilnya dan kau berusaha menghidupkan mesinnya?"

"Hem," dia berfikir sejenak, "Baiklah kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

Satu-persatu, kami turun dari mobil, dan hanya Kazehaya yang masih tinggal di dalam untuk menghidupkan mesin mobil. Aku orang terakhir keluar dari mobil. Aku melihat sekitar, memperhatikan daerah ini. Daerah yang tidak kukenal, tetapi sepertinya aku pernah kemari.

Kami mengambil ancang-ancang dan mendorong mobilnya kuat-kuat. Akhirnya, mobilnya bergerak juga. Sayangnya, hal itu sia-sia karena mesin mobilnya tidak kunjung menyala, bahkan setelah kami mendorong mobilnya sejauh 50 meter.

Aku mulai pusing. Terpapar sinar matahari langsung memang dilarang untukku. Kalau hanya sebentar sih tidak apa-apa, tetapi kalau terlalu lama, kepalaku akan pusing dan mataku akan mulai kabur.

Ini bukan karena aku lemah tetapi ini memang kondisi tubuhku. Seorang Albino sepertiku, memang seharusnya tidak terpapar sinar matahari terlalu lama karena kulitku sangat sensitif terhadap sinar matahari.

Aku melepaskan peganganku pada mobil, dan segera memijit-mijit pelipis kepalaku.

"Koyuki, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si bule Hanz. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya padaku sambil tetap mendorong mobil itu.

"Ah-Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit, pusing." kataku parau sambil tetap memijit-mijit kepalaku. Mereka yang mendengarku—sepertinya si kembar tidak mendengar desahanku, karena mereka sibuk bernyanyi gembira—akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan mendorong mobil mereka, dan menoleh ke arahku.

Si bule Hanz, menyipitkan matanya dan mengamatiku.

"Hey, kau benar tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali," Dia memandangku sebentar dan memapahku untuk membantu berdiri, "Kazehaya! Kita istirahat sebentar.".

"Hey ada apa?" tanya si kembar sambil—akhirnya—menoleh kearahku.

"Sepertinya Koyuki sakit jadi—"

Aku melepaskan papahannya dan berusaha menyeimbangkan diri, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hanz menggoncang tubuhku. Aku memandang wajahnya, kini mata kami bertatapan. Matanya menatapku lurus langsung menembus mataku, "Jangan keras kepala."

Kazehaya berjalan keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arahku. Meninggalkan mobilnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya agak khawatir. Ia mengangkat wajahku dan memperhatikannya, "Jangan-jangan… Kau Albino? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Hazn meringis bingung, "Albino? Apa itu?"

"Nanti saja, sebaiknya kita berteduh dulu," Kazehaya mengangkatku dan berlari menuju pohon di seberang jalan. Ia menyandarkanku pada pohon tersebut dan mengipasiku menggunakan sobekan kardus yang dibawanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata albino. Seharusnya aku menanyakannya padamu. Aku kira kau blasteran."

"Ah-ah."

Anggota BD lainnya juga duduk bersandar pada pohon ini, menikmati kesejukan yang dibagikan pohon tua ini.

Hanz yang sejak tadi merasa terabaikan, akhirnya berdiri menghadapku dan mulai angkat bicara, "Tunggu, jelaskan padaku. Sebenarnya albino itu apa?"

"Albino itu, kelainan pada kulit dimana penderita tidak memiliki pigmen pada daerah tertentu. Albino ada berbagai macam jenisnya, ada yang seluruh tubuh, ada yang hanya kulit, dan ada yang hanya mata. Pada kasus Koyuki sepertinya seluruh tubuhnya. Maka dari itu dia memakai pakaian tertutup," jelas Kazehaya sambil masih mengipas-ngipaskan sobekan kardusnya padaku. "Yah, mumpung mobilnya mogok dan hari sudah agak siang sebaiknya kita makan siang di sini saja."

Si kembar yang sedang bercanda akhirnya memperhatikan pembicaraan kami, dan entah mengapa mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, "Makanan? Makanan yang ada di bagasi mobil?"

"Ya, makanan yang kubawa untuk jaga-jaga jika mereka tidak menyiapkan makanan untuk kita nanti." jelas Kazehaya.

Si kembar kini kembali saling lempar pandang, "Sebenarnya, sesaat sebelum berangkat kami melihat ada keranjang makanan di bagasi. Karena kami belum sarapan, jadi kami habiskan," si kembar Segawa menunduk bersamaan, "Maaf!"

"Semuanya?"

"Se-mu-a-nya," jelas mereka dengan memenggal setiap suku kata.

Kazehaya menepuk wajahnya, dan meringis, "Ya ampun, aku membuatnya untuk jatah 10 orang, dan kalian menghabiskannya hanya berdua? Memangnya perut kalian karung apa?"

"Maaf!" Kata mereka lagi.

"Hah... Sudahlah! Sekarang kita harus mencari makanan." Kazehaya berdiri sambil membenahi posisi kaca matanya.

"Biar aku saja," Yano menawarkan diri, "Biar aku saja yang mencari makanan." Dia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya. Membuat debu berterbangan di udara.

Kazehaya menatap Yano, "Bahaya kalau hanya sendiri. Biar aku ikut bersamamu mencari makanan," Kata Kazehaya, "Hikaru, Miharu, dan Hanz kalian cari air bersih, karena airnya tadi kupakai mengisi kaburator pada mobilku."

Yano dan si bule Hanz hanya mengangguk pelan, sedangkan si kembar menjawab dengan gaya khas mereka—berdiri tegap sambil member hormat ala upacara bendera, "Roger!"

Kazehaya menoleh ke arahku dan Kaori, "Kaori, kau jaga Koyuki disini!"

"Ha-hai!" Jawabnya terbata-bata.

Akhirnya mereka pergi dan meninggalkanku berdua bersama gadis ini.

Menit menit berlalu tanpa ada yang memulai Percakapan. Aku menutup mata dan merasakan desiran angin musim panas yang sedang barhembus di wajahku.

"Ehm, Kujou-kun, apa kau mengenal tempat ini?"

"Tidak."

"Ehm... oh, aku kira bisa bertanya ini dimana, karena tempat ini tidak asing bagiku." Itu perckapan terakhir, yang kami lakukan.

Waktu kembali berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Tidak ada kata yang terucap di antara kami. Sampai aku merasakan sebuah reiatsu yang tidak lazim mendekat. Aku berdiri dan berkonsentrasi untuk melacak keberadaan reiatsu itu.

"Kujou-kun, ada apa?"

"Ada yang mendekat!"

Tiba-tiba hutan di belakangku meledak, mendentumkan suara yang sangat keras. Asap dan debu bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi udara sekeliling kami. Aku terbatuk. Asapnya benar benar menyesakkan.

"Uh, ternyata disini ya. Sudah kucari ke mana-mana, anak yang mempunyai reiatsu unik dan taklazim itu. Kalau kau jadi santapanku, pasti akan lezat sekali." Seekor Hollow berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Hollow dengan empat tangan, dua kaki, ekor yang pendek, tubuh hitam kelam, topeng putih dan kepala botak. Kelihatannya tak lebih baik dari hollow-hollow yang selama ini kuhadapi.

Aku maju, berdiri memunggungi Minami, "Mundur!" Mataku masih agak berkunang-kunang."Hado ke empat, Byakurai!" Kilat biru berkelebat menuju hollow itu, mengenai bahunya.

"KAU!" teriakan Minami sontak mengagetkanku. Aku berpaling untuk melihatnya. Wajahnya memerah, merah padam. Kemarahan terpancar dari wajahnya. "Kau Monster yang telah membunuh Kakekku!" Dia merapalkan mantra, seperti semacam mantra pengusir hantu.

Akan tetapi usahanya sia-sia, hollow tersebut malah semakin panik dan menyerang segala yang ada di sekitarnya. "He-hentikan!" Teriak hollow itu sambil memegang kepalanya dengan keempat tangannya, akan tetapi sesaat kemudian dia menacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Minami. Cahaya merah bata mulai berpendar dari telunjuknya.

"Awas!"

Aku mendorong Minami tepat saat cero hollow tersebut ditembakkan. Kami jatuh tersungkur dan mendarat dengan keras di tanah. Dengan keadaan tubuhku sekarang, aku bahkan tak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Langsung saja aku membuat kekkai yang cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan hollow itu lagi, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku padanya, sambil melirik ke arahnya.

Minami memukul-mukul dinding kekkaiku—mencoba keluar, "Dia! Dia hollow yang membunuh kakekku! Aku harus membalaskan dendamnya!" Matanya coklatnya, yang biasanya lembut, sayu dan penuh kasih sayang, kini dipenuhi kebencian, dendam dan hasrat untuk membunuh.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa kalau gegabah!"

"Tidak bisa. Hollow itu telah membunuh kakekku! Satu-satunya kakekku!"

Aku tertegun melihat matanya. Mata itu. Mata yang sangat aku kenal, mata yang penuh dendam, seperti mata orang yang dulu pernah menyalahkanku atas apa yang bahkan sama sekali tidak aku perbuat. Mata milik Hinamori Momo.

Mata itu, mata yang sama persis dengan mata Hinamori Momo. Bukan warnanya tetapi kesan yang tertanam.

Membayangkan bahwa yang berada di depanku adalah Hinamori, tanpa sadar saat aku menatap mata itu, tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan merangkulnya—mendekapnya erat. Aku tak ingin membiarkannya melakukan hal yang tak berguna lagi. Tak akan membiarkannya jatuh dalam penyesalan tak berdasar itu lagi. "Hinamori," kataku pelan, "sudahlah, kumohon, hentikan!"

"Hiks… Hiks…Kakek…Huwa!"

Minami menangis sejadi-jadinya di pangkuanku. Matanya yang tadi dipenuhi hasrat untuk membunuh, berubah sayu. Butiran-butiran air mata indah kini membasahi pipinya. Bahu kecilnya bergetar hebat, menunjukkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

Aku melihat hollow yang ada di hadapanku masih mencari-cari keberadaan kami. Aku kembali melirik Minami, ia masih menangis. Aku kembali teringat akan Hinamori. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membiarkannya menangis di pangkuanku kah? Lantas menyesali kembali ketidak pedulianku? Sudah cukup! Aku tidak akan lari lagi! Tidak akan berpaling lagi!

Aku bangkit dari tempatku, "Kujou-kun?" tanya Minami dengan suara yang sangat parau. Matanya yang sembab menatapku lemah. Aku tersenyum kecil, dan berjalan keluar menembus kekkai.

Aku berjalan mendekati hollow itu. "Kau yang disana! Apa benar kau yang membunuh kakek gadis itu?" tanyaku—atau lebih tepat teriaku padanya. Mataku kini bertatapan dengan mata merah hollow itu.

"Kakek ya? Kakek yang mana ya? Oh mungkin Biksu tua yang kubunuh 5 tahun yang lalu? Oh entahlah... Aku lupa!" Aku merasa perutku bergejolak mendengar jawaban tak acuh hollow tersebut.

"Jadi kau pembunuhnya? Tidak bisa kuampuni! Hado ke tiga puluh satu, Shakkaho!" Kilatan api merah meluncur dari telapak tanganku—tepat mengenai wajah hollow tersebut.

Asap mengepul menutupi wajah hollow tersebut—membuat usahaku tidak terlihat hasilnya. Tangan hollow tersebut mulai bergerak lagi, mencari-cari keberadaanku dengan meraba-raba daerah sekitarnya.

Aku ceroboh! Yang aku perhatikan hanya dua tangannya dan melupakan dua tangan lainnya. Keduanya sedang mencoba membuka kekkai buatanku. "Hado ke empat, Byakkurai!" kilatan api biru itu berhasil mengenai tangannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Duak!

Tubuhku terpelanting jauh. Aku menabrak kekkai yang kubangun—tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. Ini adalah kesalahan terbesarku yang lainnya, aku juga melupakan ekor hollow tersebut. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Aku tak bisa berdiri, sepertinya ada beberapa bagian tubuhku yang memar.

"Kujou-kun! Kujou-kun!" Minami meneriakkan namaku berulang kali, sambil menangis di dalam kekkaiku.

Ah... kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Bukan hanya matanya, wajahnya juga mengingatkanku dengan Hinamori. Sepertinya... aku akan segera menemuinya lagi di Soul Society. Aku sudah lumayan merindukannya.

Aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mati, akan tetapi beberapa lama kutunggu, hollow itu tidak menyerangku.

"Ka-kao-ri-chan?"

Terdengar suara parau dari arah hollow tersebut. Dia mengeja nama Minami dengan terbata-bata.

Mata minami terbelak kaget,"Ka-kakek?"

Kini gerakan Hollow kacau, dan itu tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya,"Dasar pendeta sialan! Aku sudah memakanmu. Seharusnya kau sudah menyatu denganku."

"KAKEK! KAKEK!" teriakan Minami makin keras.

Aku berusaha berdiri sekuat tenaga, dan menjadikan kekkaiku sebagai tumpuan.

"A-anak muda…bunuhlah aku…Cepat! A-aku hanya… bisa… menahannya sekejap."

"Tidak! Jangan! Kujou-kun! Jangan bunuh kakekku!" Teriakannya begitu keras. Entah mengapa, begitu menusuk jantungku, mengiris hariku menjadi potongan-potongan terkecil. Tapi apa daya, aku harus melakukannya.

"Hado ke enam puluh dua, Hyapporankan!".

"TIDAK!"

Ratusan pilar berwarna merah muda tertancap di tubuh hollow tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu kekkaiku lenyap, menyisakan Minami yang terduduk lemas.

Tubuh hollow itu perlahan memudar, tangisan Minami kembali pecah. Akan tetapi, molekul-molekul arwah kakek Minami kembali berkumpul, membentuk arwahnya utuh seperti semula. Aku memperhatikan arwah tersebut. Arwah kakek yang begitu damai tersenyum padaku.

"Kaori-chan…mendekatlah." Suara kakek itu hanya berupa desahan, akan tetapi entah mengapa Minami bisa mendengarnya.

Minami berlari, berlari sekuat tenaga menyongsong kakek kesayangannya. Ia mencoba memegang tangan takekknya yang transparan, tetapi sia-sia, sekarang kakeknya hanya kumpulan molekul yang bisa berhamburan kapan saja. "Kakek, Kakek, Kakek tidak boleh pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Kek!" Isakannya kini kembali menguat.

"Kaori... chan... kakek harus pergi... berterima kasihlah… pada anak muda ini! Berkatnya... kakek bias bebas… Berbahagialah…Tersenyumlah! Kakek tidak ingin... melihat cucu kakek satu-satunya bersedih… Relakanlah…!"

Minami kembali menangis untuk sesaat, tetapi akhirnya menuruti wasiat kakeknya. Ia tersenyum... Senyum penuh kepedihan... senyum yang dipaksakan, tetapi entah kenapa membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa terharu.

Molekul-molekul kakeknya mulai melepaskan diri, "Kaori... chan... apakah kau… sudah menemukan… orangnya?"

Minami tertegun sesaat dan akhirnya kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang sungguh lembut, "Ya, Kakek. Aku sudah menemukannya..."

"Baguslah…aku bisa beristirahat… dengan tenang sekarang… selamat tinggal…" kakek Minami yang awalnya hanya melirik Minami, kini memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku, "Anak muda… tolong… jaga… Kaori…chan…"katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Dengan berakhirnya kata kata kakek Minami, molekul-molekul kakeknya pun terurai, saling melepaskan diri dan terbang menuju cahaya.

Kami menatap kosong dalam diam. Tak satupun menggumamkan kata-kata. Tetapi syukurlah... Minami sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Akhirnya tubuhku mencapai batas. Kakiku sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhku lagi, dan aku jatuh tersungkur.

"Kujou-kun!"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku, sambil menepis tangannya dan berusaha untuk kembali berdiri sendiri.

Plak!

Minami menampar pipiku. Wajahnya merah padam, "Kenapa kau terus mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja? Padahal kau sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja!" Dia kembali menangis, tetapi tidak meraung-raung seperti sebelumnya. Ia menangis karena menahan marah, "Kau selalu saja, selalu saja begini! Tidak disini... di sekolah... atau di manapun, kau selalu saja menolak uluran tangan orang lain. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain! Tidak hanya kau yang terluka, orang lain juga akan merasa terluka, karena semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu! Berhentilah bersikap bahwa dunia hanya bergantung padamu!"

Mendengar kata-kata Minami aku hanya bisa terdiam, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Uluran tangannya yang berikutnya, aku tidak menepisnya. Aku menurutinya dan menerima uluran tangannya.

Kami berjalan kembali ke tempat peristirahatan kami. Dan ternyata kami sudah ditunggu oleh anggota yang lain.

Hanz berlari kearah kami, dia membantu Minami membopongku, "Kemana saja kalian?" Tanyanya.

Tak satupun dari kami menjawab, tetapi Hanz pasti tahu, karena kekuatan psikometrinya. Atau mungkin dia tidak membaca ingatan kami, aku tidak tahu.

Mobil Kazehaya sudah tidah mogok lagi dan kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat latihan.

…..

Harusnya aku tahu akan ke sini. Harusnya aku sudah bisa menebak saat dia mengatakan Karakura. Tempat apalagi yang bisa menjadi tempat latihan kecuali _Toko Permen Urahara?_

….

Akhirnya review please?


	6. Chapter 6

"Toko permen Urahara?" tanya Hikaru dan Miharu dalam tempo yang sama. Kami semua agak terkejut─terutama aku─melihat tempat yang menjadi tujuan perjalanan ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak datang ke sini.

Pintu geser di depan kami tiba tiba bergerak, menampakkan sesosok orang-tampaknya. Membuat beberapa dari kami sedikit terlonjak. "Selamat datang" dua orang penjaga toko yang sangat aku kenali berdiri di depan pintu. Ururu dan Kenta. Mereka berdua banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku berkunjung. Aku tersenyum kecil, mereka telah tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa rupanya.

Kazehaya maju selangkah mendekati Ururu dan Kenta. "Ururu─chan, Kenta─san sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, ya?" sapanya dengan akrab. Kenta dan Ururu membalas sapaan Kazehaya dengan sangat ramah. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Kenta memperhatikan kelompok kami sekilas, "Siapa bocah-bocah ini?"

"Ah, mereka─."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggeser pintu depan toko permen tersebut dan bersandar di baliknya. Orang ini ternyata tidak banyak berubah. Mantan Kapten Batalion ke-12. Kisuke Urahara. Tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilannya yang dulu. Dia masih mengenakan hakama hijau denga topi bercorak hitam hijau, dan juga kipas yang tak pernah terlupakandan gayanya yang khas.

Pandangan matanya yang sedikit meremehkan memperhatikan kami satu persat dan tersenyum kecil. Mantan kapten batalion ke 12 itu kini menatap dua pegawai mudanya"Kenta, Ururu, tidak sopan mengobrol dengan tamu di depan toko."

Seperti biasa Ururu membungkukkan badannya, "Maaf sebelumnya, silakan masuk."

Kazehaya maju terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke dalam Toko Permen Urahara, lalu diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Aku masuk pada barisan yang paling belakang, memperhatikan dengan seksama kembali bagian-bagian terkecil toko ini.

"Ada apa adik kecil? Kau tertarik dengan tokoku?"

Aku berbalik dan menemukan Urahara sedang menatapku denagn penuh penasaran.

"Bukan Urusanmu." Jawabku ketus.

"Wah-wah, ternyata bukan hanya wajahnya yang mirip, ternyata kelakuannya pun sama." Jawanya antusias dengan nada ceria.

Kami berjalan menelusuri toko permen misterius ini. Terkadang aku berpikir, kapan dia membuat semua ini? Dari mana dia mendapatkan peralatan dan alat-alat yang digunakan untuk lmembangun tempat ini? Setahuku _Soul Society_ tidak mengetahui keberadaan tempat ini sebelum kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, dari mana ia mendapatkan semua bahan-bahan ini?

Aku berhenti berjalan. Sedikit menengok ke samping kanan. Ada sebuah ruangan yang aneh, terdapat _Reiatsu_ yang tidak wajar di dalamnya. Ada sesuatu yang bmbuat sebagian dari diriku bergetar dan menginginkannya. Terakhir kali aku ke sini, sepertinya ruangan ini tidak ada. Aku mulai mendekat, dan menggeser pintu tersebut kalau saja Urahara tidak menahan tanganku.

"Wah, kau anak yang peka ya? Tapi tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam. Kamar ini pembawa sial."

Tatapan kami bertemu. Aku menatapnya terus. Ada yang berubah dari diri orang ini. Tapi apa?

"Koyuki-kun, sedang apa? Ayo cepat!" Kazehaya memanggilku lantang. Aku hempaskan tangannya kasar dan kembali berjalan mengekor mengikuti rombongan.

Tiba tiba Urahara berjalan mendahului kami semua, dan berdiri di depan sebuah pintu geser tua.

"Baik kita sudah sampai di tempat latihan yang akan kalian gunakan selama dua minggu kedepan. Selama masa latihan ini berlangsung, tidak ada yang dipersilahkan meninggalkan kawasan ini atau dengan kata lain mengundurkan diri dari latihan ini. Sekali kalian memulainnya, maka kalian jugalah yang harus mengakhirinnya. Jika ada yang merasa ragu dan tidak siap untuk menjalani latihan ini sekaranglah saatnya untuk mengundurkan diri."

Suasana yang tadinya ramai—oleh Hikaru dan Miharu—mendadak hening. Tak satu orangpun yang sepertinya berniat untuk menjawab pernyataan Urahara barusan. Beberapa orang tampak agak gugup dan ragu.

Aku maju dan mendekati Urahara, berdiri tepat disebelahnya, "Cepat mulai, aku ingin segera tidur dan menyelesaikan masalah bodoh ini."

Urahara tersenyum dan akupun menggeser pintu yang berada di belakang Urahara. Sekelebat cahaya menyeruak dan membutakan pandanganku untuk sejenak. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapan mataku. Ruanggan _Kekkai_ ilusi yang sama dengan yang dulu. Tak ada yang berubah. Tak sedikitpun.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap ke dalam ruangan tersebut diikuti semua anggota BD. Semua anggota BD terlihat terkagum-kagum─kecuali Kazehaya yang sepertinya memang sudah mengetahui tempat ini─ melihat ruangan luas yang ada di dalam toko─bagaimanan tidak kagum, ada sebuah gurun pasir tak terbatas di dalam toko yang hampir berukuran lima kali sepuluh meter!

"Wow! Hebat" Si kembar Hikaru dan Miharu tak henti hentinya mengucapkan berbagai jenis kata-kata kekaguman untuk menyatakan kehebatan tempat ini. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memandang ruangan ini dengan tidak percaya.

Urahara berdiri sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Yap, disinah kalian akan memulai latihan kalian. O ia, kalian juga akan tidur dan melakukan segala halnya di sini, OK?"

"Bagaimana Masalah makanan?" tanya Hans.

"Itu masalah mudah, Ururu dan Genta akan memanggil kalian saat jam makan tiba." Tambah Urahara lagi, "Nah sekarang biasakanlah diri kalian dengan tempat ini dulu."

"Bagaimana dengan toilet?" Kazehaya tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangan.

"_Yare-yare_, benar juga.. Disini ada wanita tidak mungkin kalian buang air sembarangan.." Kata Urahara polos.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Baik kalau ada yang ingin ke kamar kecil boleh keluar, asal ditemani oleh Ururu atau Ginta." Uarahara menghela nafas panjang. "Ada yang ingin ditannyakan lagi? Kalau tidak mari kita ke atas, makan siang telah menunggu."

Kami semua berjalan mengikuti Urahara keluar dari ruangnan tersebut.

"O ia," Urahara kembali berbalik. "kalian tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa sepengetahuan kami, karena ruangan ini diberi _Kekkai_ khusus. Jadi jangan coba-coba jadi anak bandel ya? Dia melirik ke arahku. "Terutama kau, adik kecil.."

Urahara menggumamkan mantra pelenyap ilusi, dan membuka pintu geser yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ayo ikuti aku. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang."

Kami kembali berjan menikutinya perlahan sambil memperhatikan lagi ruangan ruangan toko ini.

Tiba-tiba, aku berhenti berjalan sejenak. Aku menoleh kesamping. Ruangan yang sama dengan yang tadi. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku. Sesuatu dengan _Reiatsu_ berbeda berada didekat sini. _Reiatsu_ yang begitu nyata, _Reiatsu_ yang begitu kukenal, Soul society.

"Ait! Sudah kuperingatkan adik kecil. Tidak boleh bandel." Kata Urahara yang kini tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahku.

Aku memandangnya. Urahara memendangku. Pandangan kami bertemu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dingin.." celetuk Kazehaya pelan sambil menggigil.

Tiba-tiba Urahara tersenyum jahil, "Wah wah?"

"Ayo cepat pergi. Aku sudah lapar." Kataku cepat.

"Baik-baik. Ayo ikuti aku kawan-kawan.."

Kami makan di ruang tengah toko. Tak ada kursi, kami semu duduk di atas _tatami_.

"Keren! Aku baru pertama kali makan dengan susasana seperti ini!" kata Hans semangat.

"Aku sangat senang jika kalian menikmati hidangan dan suasana makan kali ini. Nikmatilah karena kalian hanya bisa bersantai ketika jam makan." Kata Urahara santai.

Kami semua makan dengan satai, tak ada ketegangan. Riuh canda tawa benar-benar terasa.

"_Hitsugaya Toushirou ne_?"

Tanganku langsung kelu. Apa dia menyadarinya? Tidak mungkin. Aku pura-pura tak mendengar dan melanjutkan kebali kegiatan makanku.

Hans menyenggol tanganku. "Shiro—chan?" Aku menoleh sedikit. Dia menggerakkan dagunya ke depan. Memintaku menoleh kedepan.

Urahara menatapku. Tatapan yang berbeda. Ada senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ayo cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Latihan kita akan segera kita mulai."

...

Ternyata latihan yang kami jalani lumayan sulit—tapi tidak bagiku. Kami berlatih mengendalikan _Reiatsu_—tepatnya menstabilkan _Reiatsu_. Hanya menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara teratur sambil menutup mata. Itu akan membuat kita merasakan aliran _Reiatsu_ di dalam tubuh kita, sehingga kita nantinya tahu kapan melenyapkan dan meluapkan _Reiatsu_. Aku berusaha menekan _Reiatsu_ku serendah mungkin—hampir-hampir tak terasa—agar mereka tak curiga.

Plak! Terdengar suara pukulan bambu. "Kau! Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang teratur! Bernapaslah dengan teratur! Hitung temponya!" Miharu dan Hikaru mendapatkan pukulan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Reiatsu_ mereka memang besar akan tetapi meluap-luap dan tidak terlatih. Terkadang _Reiatsu_ sangat berkaitan erat dengan kepribadian seseorang. Dengan mengetahu tekanan _Reiatsu_ seseorang, maka akan sangat mudah mengetahui karakter orang tersebut.

Tiba tiba aku merasakan sebuah _Reiatsu_ langsung berada di depanku begitu saja. Dengan seketika Urahara telah berada di depanku. Ia tersenyum, "Adik kecil, ayo kemari. Aku punya latihan ynag khusus untukmu."

...

Kami berdua berjalan keluar dari _Kekkai_ ini. Berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong di toko mainan Urahara. Kami berjalan dalam diam. Tak satupun dari kami berniat memulai percakapan yang akrab—memikirkannya saja aku merasa mual. Hanya derap langkah yang menemani perjalanan panjang kami.

Kami berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan. Urahara menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut. Dengan seketika mengepul debu beterbangan yang berasal dari ruangan yang baru saja dibuka itu.

Aku terbatu pelan, "Maaf ruangannya agak sedikit kotor." Aku menengok ke dalam ruangan tersebut. 'Agak sedikit kotor? Ini bahkan amat sangat kotor!' Ruangan ini penuh buku, bagaikan sebuah perpustakaan lama, namun sempit dan penuh debu. "Tugasmu adalah membersihkan dan merapikan ruangan ini adik kecil."

Perlahan aku berjalan memasuki ruangan itu, memperhatikan sekeliling, "Hei sudah berapa lama ruangan ini tidak pernah dibersihkan dan apa mak—?"

Brak! Pintu yang berada di belakangku tertutup keras, "Koyuki-kun, kau akan bisa keluar jika telah membersihkan ruangan itu. Jangan berharap bisa keluar, tidak ada jalan lain."

Aku menggebrak pintu sekuat tenaga, "Buka pintunya! Apa maksudnya ini? Kau menipuku!"

Urahara terkikik pelan, "Tidak, tidak ada yang sedang menipumu Koyuki-kun, Inilah latihan khususmu, nikmatilah, dan rasakan manfaatnya. Nah, ja na.."

"Buka pintunya!Cih sial!"

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang mulai menjauh.

"Apa yang maksudnya, memang aku pegawai tokonya sampai harus membersihkan ruangan ini? Ck!"

Aku mulai merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai dan menatanya kembali ke dalam rak-rak kayu tua ruangan tersebut. Ada berbagai macam buku, dari ilmu kedokteran sampai pengetahuan umum yang sangat kompleks.

Saat berjalan ke pojok ruangan, ada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatianku, dia satu satunya buku berukuran sedang di rak yang ditempati buku-buku dengan ketebalan 1000 halaman. Karena penasaran aku menagmbilnya, "Ini.."


End file.
